


"Immortal." A Sanders Sides Human!Au/Vampire!Au *UNFINISHED THE REWRITE IS NOW AVAILABLE*

by LemonYellow406



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, human!AU, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: When Virgil goes to visit his best friends Patton and Patton's brother, Thomas for the summer, he realizes the world we live in maybe ISN'T so mundane after all.





	1. Chapter 1

_A man with a shadowed face held my hand as we danced alone in a forest. Over and over again, I had danced with him, falling in love every night once again. I know not his name, and he knows not mine, but I trust him with my life._

 

_He dipped me down, and I saw his bright violet eyes. I close my eyes, leaning in..._

 

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

 

 

My eyes squint open, violently swinging my hand over to my nightstand and slamming my alarm off.

 

I've had that dream for weeks now, and have no idea who the shadowed-faced man is.

 

Sitting up on my bed, the clock tells that the time is 6:00 in the morning, thirty minutes before I have to leave. I usually like to wake at 9:00, but since my drive is twelve hours long today, I decided earlier was better.

 

I walk over to the bathroom an take a quick shower, get dressed, and I look into the mirror, peering at my reflection, seeing all my mistakes. My body? Too skinny and long. My hair? Dull. My eyes? Mundane. My smile? Ugly. I shake my head, pushing away the voices, and focus on my makeup.

 

My pale foundation, covering my acne scars and my freckles. My dark eyeshadow covering the deep bags under my eyes. Filling in my eyebrows and putting on mascara just because I think it looks nice.

 

The second I finish putting on mascara, I hear my mother call my name.

 

"Virgil! You're leaving soon! Get everything you need in order!"

 

I quickly pack my makeup up and throw it into my suitcase. Below it was black shirts, pants, and shoes. No, I am not goth or emo. I just happen to think I look best in black.

 

I try to close my suitcase, but it's too full. "Shit," I whisper to myself.

 

I sit on top of my suitcase and manage to zip it closed. Some people might have just gone the easy way and taken some objects out, but fuck it. I'm 'special.'

 

Hoodie on and earbuds in, I march down the stairs, suitcase in hand. I would've had my headphones on, but me being the stupid fuck that I am, accidentally packed them in my suitcase, and I am  _not_ going through  _that_ again.

 

My mother and father are sitting next to each other, speaking to each other in hushed whispers. Knowing both of my parents are extremely religious and talk only about the LGBTQ community in this tone, I'm gonna guess they're talking about my best friend, Patton and his brother, Thomas. Thomas is gay and Patton is pan and I'm planning on staying with them for the summer. It amazed me when my parents actually allowed me to stay with them.

 

Patton and I met in elementary school. I was the shy loner, and he was the social butterfly, everyone had as a friend. He took me under his wing, and we've been best friends ever since. I met Thomas when I went over to Pat's house the first time and he was just there. When Thomas and Patton came out as gay and pan, my parents kept a fake smile on their faces, but I could tell they were disgusted. That was in High School, ninth grade, when we were fourteen and Thomas was sixteen.

 

They lived in Gainsville, Flordia until they moved to Roanoke Island a few years ago. Their parents, accepting loving people moved there to explore the history behind it when Patton was sixteen and Thomas was still seventeen, about to turn eighteen

 

When Thomas turned eighteen later that year, he moved out and Patton went with him. 

 

I'm seventeen now and am still in Flordia.

 

Anyway, I clear my throat, alerting my parents to my presence.They flinch at the sound and look at me, their once concerned faces turning to forced smiles.

 

My father opens his mouth and asks, "Well, Virgil, are you prepared to leave?"

 

"Yeah, Dad. Bye."

 

I attempt to walk out of the door and get away, but life can never be that simple, can it?

 

"Wait, Virgil. Before you leave, your mother and I need to talk with you."

 

My mother says, "Yes, we know you're seventeen now and not a child like before, but we need to talk about Thomas and Patton."

 

I tense at her words, awaiting the words of disgust to escape her lipstick-stained lips.

 

I turn around, my hands clutching my shirt tight.

 

My father looks me in the eye and says, "What Thomas and Patton do is...unnatural and is against the Holy Bible, but we know you still care for them. But, if at any time, they try to make a move on you or make you uncomfortable, feel free to call us and we'll make an excuse for you to come home as soon as possible."

 

They both said all of this with faces of content, as if this made any sense or was right in any way, the exact opposite of how I was feeling.

 

I stood up, seeing red, my hands, and say, " _How fucking dare you?_ _How dare you say those things about them!?_ "

 

"Virgil, watch your language! Don't speak to us in that-" my father said to me, His eyebrows raised and his mouth in a scowl.

 

"I mean how dare you to think that about them two?! Yes, they are gay and pan, but why would that elicit any discomfort whatsoever?! Unless they are FUCKING BIGOTS like the two of you, people are fine with both of them. You talk like you are so concerned about my SAFETY, but I feel safer with them than I do with the two of YOU."

 

 ** _"VIRGIL,"_ ** my mother yells out at me, her face red with anger, "WE HAVE DONE ALL WE CAN TO  _GIVE YOU THE BEST LIFE YOU COULD POSSIBLY HAVE AND TO PROTECT YOU FROM PEOPLE LIKE THAT, AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET IN RETURN?!"_

 

My father, calmer than my mother, but still powered by anger, replies, _"We have done everything we could to not have you see people like that_ to _protect you, and then you stick up for them and say they're your friends? Ha! Next thing you'll say is that **you're** a homosexual._

 

Yelling back at him in anger, without thinking, I answer, _"IF YOU HAD EVEN PAID ATTENTION TO ME, YOU'D WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT FOR YEARS NOW, DAD!"_

 

My mother opens her mouth to yell back at me, and then close it in shock.

 

Realizing what I had told them, my eyes widen and I grab my suitcase before running out the front door, the sky still dark with the sun peering over the distace, sprinting towards my car.

 

I rip the car door open, throw my suitcase into the backseat, and start the car. I hear my parents yelling my name and see them run outside as I start the engine.

 

I peal out the driveway, ignoring the loud protests from my parents. I silently shake with tears as I drive, tears running down my face as I am remembering how they believed homosexuals were the devil and how they had talked about never loving a homosexual child. I knew their beliefs and I never told them about me, because I knew this would happen.

 

I am already on the highway when I think to call Patton. 

 

I pull over on the side of the road, pull out my phone, and dial Patton's number. He quickly responds,

 

"Hi there, kiddo! Are you on your way over to my house yet?"

 

"Y-yeah, Pat. I'm on th- on the road now."

 

"Hey, kiddo, are you alright? Because it sounds like you're upset."

 

"I-I-I'm fine. I just accidentally came out as gay to my parents, and they didn't take it well."

 

It's quiet for a few moments until Patton responds, "Oh no! Well, Thomas and I are here for you, don't worry! We'll get them to accept you."

 

"My parents are a lost cause, Patton. You shouldn't waste an effort on them. They won't change their minds, trust me."

 

I hear a sigh on the other line and then he says to me, "Okay, Verge. If that's what you want then I'll stay out of it. For now."

 

I laugh at Patton as he giggles back.

 

After we stop laughing, he says, "Bye Verge! We're here for you if you need it! Call if you need to!"

 

"I will! Bye, Pat."

 

The call ends and I start the car again and get back on the road, prepared to drive in silence for the twelve hours to come.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_***Three Years Before*** _

 

I run out the doors behind our school.

  
Patton is _supposedly_ waiting for me there, and while my bullies are a nuisance, not even they can deter me from my daily meet-ups after school with him.

  
Even though Patton and I are both fourteen and in ninth grade, we have absolutely no classes together. I know, it fucking sucks. Anyway, he's waiting for me behind the school.

  
Yesterday, Patton had told me via email that he needed to tell me something 'important' and I needed to be there. Before, the 'important' things have been that the school was serving chicken nuggets for lunch or that he had gotten a new graphic tee-shirt.

  
I'm used to these by now.

  
As I walk to our usual spot, I hear laughter.

  
I walk over and see Patton sitting upon an empty trashcan with Thomas laughing on the ground in front of him. Patton kicked his feet, them hitting the hard plastic trash can with soft 'thumps'.

  
I announce my presence by asked, "What happened?"

 

Patton looked at me smiling, joy apparent on his face. He looks like, how do I describe him?

  
Patton, short and round, has big round cocoa eyes, his hair dyed pale pink with dark brown roots, an ever-present smile upon his lips, a forever pink tint to his cheeks, and large grey and blue glasses.

  
He almost always is wearing his grey converse, dark jeans or his khakis, and either a graphic tee or a tee-shirt in a shade of blue. Today it's navy blue.

  
He has always worn clothes like this and has always looked like this for all the time I have known him. Well, they dyed hair he got done two months ago, but everything else has been the same.

  
Thomas is somewhat taller than his brother, with darker hooded eyes, with purple dyed hair, but by looking at the two of them, you knew they were related.

 

Thomas also had an affiliation with graphic tees just like Patton.

 

Unlike them, my style wasn't as happy-go-lucky.

 

I have dark, almond-shaped eyes, being long and tall, at least a head taller than Patton, deep shadows under my eyes, and the usual scowl at my mouth being replaced with a small grin.

 

Almost every day, I wore my black checkered hoodie, my black skinny jeans, black converse, and I have lately been experimenting with make-up and I really like it, so today I just have simple concealer on with some black eyeshadow smudged under my eyes.

  
I haven't told my parents, but my mother just believes that my new face cleanser has been working 'so very well' and that I need to go to bed earlier.

  
Anyway, Patton replied to my question with, "Oh! Hi, Virge! I had just told Thomas the funniest joke. It goes, 'why did Mx. Joan throw their alarm clock out the window?'"

  
I sigh, knowing how the joke ends but wanting to keep Patton's spirits high, "Why did they?"

  
"Because they wanted to see time fly!' Do you get it?"

  
I scoff, laughing slightly at Patton's enthusiasm.

  
Seeing the look of happiness on Pat's face after he got me to laugh lifted my mood.

  
"So," I asked after Thomas had stopped laughing and had stood up across from me, next to Patton's trash can.

  
"What's the 'important news'?" I ask using air quotes around 'important news.'

  
"Oh yeah," Thomas said, suddenly serious, "Well, we've both wanted to tell you this for a while now, Virge, but..."

  
"We haven't told you because, well, both your parents are conservative and we were scared, but we're-"

  
Cutting Patton off, I point to Thomas, and then him and respond in monotone, "You're gay and you're pan."

  
Their jaws dropped, looks of confusion an amazement on their faces.

  
"But, how di-"

  
I cut Patton off again, replying, "How did I know? Come on, it was simple. Thomas, you've only ever shown attraction to guys, though your efforts to try to cover that up was good. Pat, you have said on multiple occasions, 'I don't care about gender, I wanna hold hands with everyone!' It was simply a game of connect-the-dots."

  
"Oh,' Patton said in dismay "Was it _that_ easy?"

  
"Ha! No, don't worry. It takes a fellow queer to get the signals," I say to him, trying to cheer him up.

  
They both look at me with looks of shock and I realize I have told them too much information.

  
My eyes widen and I hold my head in my heads.

  
I groan out, "Yes. I'm also queer. Homoromantic-asexual to be specific."

  
I look up at them to see them sigh happily and they walk over and gather me in the tightest, queerest hug I've ever had.

  
I yell out my discomfort, but as they hold on, I rest my head on their shoulders, a soft smile upon my lips.

  
_***Back To The Present*** _

  
I am less than five minutes away from the Sanders' house, as I am about to pull into the neighborhood, my eyes threatening to close.

  
I don't know why I was thinking about when we had come out to each other, but I'm not mad about it.

  
As I am pulling into the neighborhood, I see a figure laying on the side of the road, their hand gripping the slack fabric at his side, where blood seemed to be seeping from.

  
I hurriedly exit my car and sprint to the guy.

  
He looks to be my age, wearing dark slacks, a black collared shirt, with a blue and black necktie.

  
He seems to be unconscious, so I try and shake his arm. I have been shaking him for about ten seconds when his eyes open with a gasp. After a few moments of panic, he looks at my arm and follows his eyes up to my face.

  
He has brown hair, almond-shaped eyes with dark glasses and a case of resting-bitch-face.

 

Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah, he also has the deep violet eyes of the man from my dreams and pointed fangs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The boy and I maintained eye contact for less than five seconds, shock obvious in his eyes, before he winced and groaned in pain, his hand flying to his side, laying back onto the hard asphalt.

 

For a few moments, I just stared at this... _person's_ unconscious body, counting his shallow breaths. I stood up and stared once more, wondering what I have to do.

 

I hoped he was just cosplaying, or maybe he was just one of those people who enjoys wearing vampire teeth and colored contacts, no shame. I soon realize this just was not the case.

 

I once again notice the dark, black liquid pooling out of the side he was gripping. I take off my hoodie, bundled it up, and attempt to wipe the mess away, hoping it to be oil from a car, possibly? Nope. Once I wiped it away, it continued to flow.

 

Looking at him, my eyes narrow as I mumble to myself, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

 

No matter what he is, he's damaged and I can't bring him to a hospital.

 

I push away my fears of touching a fanged person that could probably kill me, and I stand up once again and pick up the vampire's unconscious body. He is very light for his height, seemingly needing something to eat. I hurry to place him in my car since I was about to drop a damaged person.

 

I drive quickly to Patton's and Thomas's home, hoping for the best.

* * *

I gaze out the window, hearing Thomas ramble about...something.

 

 _'Virgil should've been here by now,'_  I think to myself.

 

I shake my head, letting my fearful thoughts of what may have happened float away, my previous frown being overtaken by a soft grin.

 

"Pat."

 

I whip my head towards my brother, bashfully replying, "Yeah?"

 

"You haven't heard a single word I've said, have you?"

 

My eyes crinkle at the edges as a soft smile graces my lips.

 

I shyly reply, "I'm sorry. My mind decided to go on a different path."

 

Thomas chuckles, shaking his head saying under his breath, "Of course you didn't."

 

  
"Is it important? If so, please repeat it. Please."

 

  
Thomas smiles, and says, "Well, I was talking about how Vigil doesn't know about...well...ya know, our _unique_ friends."

 

  
My eyes widen as I understand what he's trying to communicate.

 

  
"Oh. Oh, crap. Should we tell him? When should we tell him?"

 

  
"Well, I've talked with Roman, and he said that he'll try to come over tomorrow to help us explain."

 

  
"Great! It won't be TOO much of a shock! Right?"

 

  
"Hopefully."

 

  
As soon as Thomas finished speaking, out of the corner of my eye, I see Virgil's car pull up.

 

I squeal in excitement, as Thomas looks at me in confusion.

 

"What is it, Pat?"

 

"He's here!"

 

A smile breaks out on my older brother's face as he follows me out the front door, springing toward Virgil.

 

Virgil exits his car, and as he sprints to the passenger seat, I see a look of fear on his face.

 

I stop suddenly, Thomas crashing into me.

 

"Pat! Why'd ya stop?"

 

"Look."

 

I point to the passenger seat, where Virgil has opened the door to where an unconscious person is laying.

 

The scary thing?  I recognized the person.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I hurriedly pull up to the Sanders' household, trying to brainstorm up ideas for why I had an unconscious man in my car.

 

As soon as I pull into the driveway, I turn the car off and quickly exit it. I see Patton running out the house towards me, Thomas not far behind him. Fuck.

 

I push away the voice in my head screaming at me to leave the vampire in my car and to let him be, and I open the passenger's door.

 

I hear a gasp, followed by a thud behind me. I look over my shoulder at Pat and Thomas to see Pat open-mouthed, pointing and staring at our well-dressed vampire friend. I curse under my breath and bend over to pick up the vampire.

 

As I wrap my arms around him, he flinches and groans in pain. I bite the inside of my lip in fear that I might have hurt him. My breath begins to come in short bursts, my arms screaming at me to drop him. A feeling of fear, cold, slowly rising in the back of my throat. What if he woke up and tried to kill me? I shake away the thoughts once again, and my grip on him tightens.

 

I pick him up, and his head is curled close to my chest. I don't know why, but I began to blush bright red.

 

I turn around with the unconscious boy in my arms. I make eye contact with Pat and nod toward the front door. He continues to stare at the boy, mouth wide open in shock.

 

Patto hasn't changed at all. He still has his light-blue and gray glasses, his hair now pastel blue and purple. He looks the exact same but is now wearing a light-blue polo shirt, matching his glasses, instead of his previous graphic-tees when we were fourteen.

 

Thomas looks the exact same, his purple-dyed hair swept across his face, his warm cocoa eyes smiling. He is now wearing a shirt reminiscent of Steven Universe. They both continue to be shorter than me.

 

Anyway, Thomas got my gesture and hurriedly opened the front door. I nod thanks to him, my mouth pursed in concentration, and I quickly walk inside, struggling to keep the vampire-boy from falling.

 

Thomas, being the most helpful being in existence, noticed this and picked up our fanged friend from my arms, and continued to lay him down on the couch, him now being either asleep or in so much pain he couldn't move. I think it's the former.

 

I sigh in relief and a wave of exhaust falls over me. I sit down, curled up in a beanbag chair.

 

Patton ran back inside seconds later, now out of his previous trance-like state. He hurries next to Thomas and whispers something that sounded like, "We should tell him now. Can we?"

 

Thomas nodded his head in reply and Patton comes skipping towards me, a grin now on his features.

 

He gathered me into the tightest hug I had ever gotten. I stiffen at the touch, but he doesn't pull away. I slowly wrap my arms around his torso and hug him back. Only after we were in that position for twenty more seconds, he let go. He slowly released me, a small smile still on his lips, and he went back to sitting next to Thomas, who was sitting down next to the unconscious vampire who was hit by my car. When did my life become so crazy?

 

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, thoughts rushing through my head, trying to make sense. What the hell is even happening? Why are Thomas and Patton not asking any questions? Who is this fanged person with the beautiful deep violet eyes from my dreams? Why has he even been in my dreams if I hadn't seen him before today? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?

 

A few moments later, they both attempt to break the silence at the same time.

 

"...So, Virgil-"

  
"...Virge, we-"

 

They both groan, eyeing each other and attempt to speak again.

 

"We kn-"

  
"Ya know about-"

 

They glance at each other nervously, a rare experience since they usually are the most confident people I know.

 

When Thomas opens his mouth to speak, Patton yells out,

 

"THEY'RE REAL."

 

My eyes widen, as I whisper back, "What's real?"

 

Thomas takes a deep breath and breathes out a single word.

 

"Vampires."

 

I flinch and my eyesight begins to tunnel.

 

Vampires?

 

How?

 

Why?

 

 

I can hear the two brothers bickering, in hushed whispers, nervous energy coming off of them in waves, supposedly debating on what to say next.

 

A knock at the door knocks me out of my panicked state.

 

I look to the brothers to notice that they were so into their conversation, they could not hear the knock.

 

My mind still boggled about vampires, I attempt to stand up out of the beanbag. I stumble, but right myself.

 

I stumble towards the door, my hand on the doorknob shaking, and I open the door.

 

Standing there, was a teen boy, mine and Patton's age, and a person Thomas' age.

 

The guy my age was wearing a gray and back Mickey Mouse patterned shirt, with a brow and red jacket over his shoulders, a printed golden crown on his breast pocket with dark jeans. His hair was a light brown, swept upwards, with blond highlights.

  

The other has silver swooped hair, black sunglasses perched on top of his head. They wore a simple back leather jacket over a white tee-shirt and jeans,  

 

 

As soon as the door had opened, the two of them began talking extremely fast about how they couldn't find someone named Logan and if he was here.

 

I stare up at them, my mouth wide open in shock.

 

The sunglasses-wearing one noticed my state first. They cleared their throat to try to direct the other's attention towards them, and when that didn't work, they punched the younger one in the arm.

 

He made a sound of offense and looked at the older one with a pout. The sunglasses-wearing one raised his eyebrows and inclined their head toward me.

 

The younger looked towards me and his eyes widened as his jaw fell open.

 

At the same time, they both said to me, "You're not Patton."

 

Upon hearing his name, Patton stopped arguing with his brother and now looked at the door and the people on the other side, his eyes now wide in shock.

 

"Roman? Remy? You were supposed to come over tomor- VIRGIL!"

 

The world was beginning to spin and my knees gave out, my head hitting the hard tile.

 

The fact the vampires were real, added to the fact I had been driving for over twelve hours, had really taken a toll on me. An added factor to this was how the two people at the door both had fangs, the boy my age having deep red eyes, almost brown, with the older one's being light magenta. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The world became bright once again. I stand up, looking around to see I am in the middle of a crowded forest, full of life. As I look around, a familiar pair of violet eyes meets my own.

 

I walk backward away from them, and I hear a twig snap as I fall. My body hits the ground hard, but I felt no pain.

 

The pair of eyes come closer and I see who they belong to.

 

It's the boy who was hurt, his startling deep violet eyes digging into me, my throat closing up.

 

He walks closer until he is right next to me. He cocks his head as he looks down at me and reaches his hand out. I raise an eyebrow and grab his hand, pulling myself up.

 

He is a few inches taller than I am, so I have to look up slightly to meet his eyes.

 

He pushes up his glasses with his index finger, sighing at the same time.

 

"I recognize you," He says to me, startling me out of my previous state. His voice is low and smooth, unlike my raspy voice.

 

I cringe, hearing my raspy voice next to his and ask, "I..uh...I helped you when you were knocked out?"

 

His brow furrows.

 

"Hmm...not like that. Your name?"

 

I stumble out, "It-it's Virgil."

 

"Fitting. Do you know of the Roman poet Publius Vergilius Maro, also known as Virgil, who created “The Aeneid”?"

 

"Yes. Every time someone hears my name, they say something about him or how I must love poetry."

 

"Oh. Apologies."

 

"It's fine, poetry's chill."

 

He looked perplexed looking back at me, "Yes..."

 

A look of understanding passing his features, he snapped his fingers.

 

"You are the one from my dreams. The one I dance with."

 

I can feel my face pale as I look down to my feet.

 

"Um...yeah. We've, uh, danced with one another for weeks now."

 

"I must say, I have been confused for weeks on why we had been dream sharing. Well, up until today..."

 

I look back up to his face, him now refusing to meet my eyes.

 

"Anyway Virgil, most people when they see Night-Dwellers run away screaming, but you did not. Why?"

 

I softly smile, "You mentioned them earlier. I guess I'm quote-on-quote, "special," I say using finger quotes.

 

He lets a small smile crack his stoic face.

 

I ask him, "So...what's a Night-Dweller?"

 

He stares off into the distance for a moment, a look of thought passing by his features.

 

He finally says, "Well, a Night-Dweller is a creature of the night, what human's call vampires. We have human characteristics and a mostly human body, but we also have fangs, uncommon and often times, unnerving eyes to scare off enemies, and I know you saw my blood."

 

"Oh. How do you know?'

 

"It's on your hoodie. "

 

I look down to see I'm gripping my hoodie tightly in one hand. I wasn't wearing it when I fainted, but it **is** a dream, anything can happen.

 

 He continues, "And we are immortal...well if we weren't killed. You see, if we are killed by unnatural causes, then we'll die, any other way, we're fine."

 

"Strange."

 

We meet each other's eyes for a second too long, and I look away quickly, hoping my face doesn't blush under my concealer.

 

He gives a sly smile and asks, "So, how do we leave?"

 

I roll my eyes, "You're the smart one. You find out."

 

He scoffs.

 

"I appreciate that, but I believe we have to just wait it out until we wake up. What happened to you?"

 

"Ehh, I was driving for twelve hours straight after having a... _entertaining_ morning. Oh. And some people looking for you were Night-Dwellers, and I fainted."

 

His eyes went wide.

 

"How did they look like? How many?"

 

I look back at him confused, "Um, there were two people. One had Disney stuff on with red eyes, the other had light purple eyes and with sunglasses on."

  
He began pacing.

 

"This is bad."

 

"What? How?"

 

"I was at a meeting with them, talking about human relations. Many people wanted to end our four's connections to the Sanders, but we refused. We all fled, and I wasn't paying attention. I ran in front of the road, without looking, and was hit by your car. Idiot," he says, gripping his hair tighly with one hand and hitting his head with his palm with the other.

 

"Hey," I say, grabbing his hand so he doesn't hit himself again, "It's okay. We all make mistakes."

 

His eyes shut hard, he yelled, "But I don't! I'm supposed to be the level-headed person everyone goes to with their problems! The others are going to try to cut the connections to the Sanders, and that must not happen! I can't make mistakes or others will be harmed! I'm a full-on mistake of a person!"

 

I slowly blink and reach my hand out and hold his face in my hand.

 

"Look at me," I tell him.

 

With the strength of ten men, he looks at me, his violet eyes staring into my deep brown ones.

 

I quietly ask him, "What's your name?"

 

"...Logan."

 

I shyly tell him, "Well, Logan, even though we just met, I don't think you're a mistake in the slightest."

 

He opens his mouth to respond to me, his eyes grateful, when the world becomes black once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I open my eyes and see I'm laying on the couch, Patton staring down at me, his face contorted in worry. He sees me awaken and the worry washes away, leaving behind a great grin. He buries his face in my shoulder in a hug. I hug him back and see the two vampires sitting in chairs behind him.

 

My body stiffens and Patton lets go. He follows my eyes to look at the Night-Dwellers behind him.

 

He smiles back at me, and says, "We're really glad you're okay, Virge!"

 

He points to the one our age, who is looking at his phone, "This is Roman!"

 

Roman hears his name and looks to me, waving with a princely smile on his face.

 

"He's seventeen, like you!"

 

I smile cautiously towards him. He walks over to me and sits next to Patton on the couch.

 

"Greetings, J.Delightful!"

 

Patton gives him an annoyed glance, and he replies, "I'm sorry! I had to."

 

"No, you didn't. No insults."

 

I reply, trying to diffuse the tension, "Naw, it's fine. Insult me all you want, Princey."

 

  
He gives me a sly smile back. Yeah, this kid's good.

 

Patton opens his mouth to say something when Logan suddenly sits up with a gasp, his glasses askew.

 

"Lo," the person Thomas's age exclaimed, immediately abandoning their seat next to Thomas on the other side sofa and speeding next to the violet-eyed boy.

 

Roman sighed, walking over to stand next to the guy with sunglasses next to Logan.

 

"Hey, nerd. What even happened to you after we.. _left_?"

 

"Gurl, you are so goddamn stupid. Why did you try going solo, that has literally never even worked in your entire life? Like..bitch?"

 

"I...I apologize. To both of you. I should never have let him get to me."

 

The sunglasses-wearing person shook his head, chuckling.

 

"I forgive you, my little bro, Lo. Little bro Ro, tell little bro Lo that you forgive him!"

 

Roman rolled his eye at his older brother.

 

"I forgive you, you nerd. But seriously!"

 

His older brother placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

 

"Bro. Chill."

 

"...fine, Remy."

 

Logan, smiling at his two brothers, said to Thomas, Patton, and I, "I'll explain everything that happened today tomorrow. But for now, we don't have a place to stay the night, so is it possible we could...?"

 

Patton, beaming at his glasses-wearing friend, announced, "Of course, you silly kiddos! Et comfortable! If you need blankets and stuff I could go grab some?"

 

A small smile was on Logan's lips as he nodded to Patton and laid back down on the sofa, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Remy followed Patton upstairs to help get blankets for us all, I suppose, as Roman turned his attention to me.

 

"So, how do you know the Sanders? Can we trust you? Do you have any ulterior motives? ARE YOU WORKING FOR THE DRAGON WITCH?"

 

Thomas lightly slapped his hand over Roman mouth, saying to me, "Sorry 'bout him. He gets excited easily."

 

Roman looked up to Thomas making an annoyed sound and Thomas chuckled, removing his hand.

 

Scoffing, Roman said, "Well, rude. Anyway, who are you, Virgil? All I know is that you dress like an emo nightmare, you appear to be Patton's age, and you are friends of the Sanders family and knew nothing of my kind until today. Is anything I just now said incorrect?"

 

A blush creeping up from my neck onto my face, I responded, "Uh...no. I'll tell every my backstory and shit in the morning, 'kay? It seems like we're all gonna spill our guts then, right?"

 

A cocked eyebrow and a smirk on his face, roman answered "Right, Panic! at the Everywhere."

 

"How many of those do ya got?"

 

"Oh, darling, I've been stocking up on them since Patton told me his friend was coming up for the summer."

 

"Great."


	7. An Update to This Story

So, I finally got inspiration to write this again, but I do need to heavily edit the fic again to flow better, as there are so many typos and inconsistencies that it was hard to reread.

 

I also really dislike the first person POV, so that's gonna change to a third person POV.

 

This week, I am going to get the new chapter finished and edit the entirety of this, so be warned!

 

Have a great day!

 

-Lemon

 

(edit: the new chapter is already darker than previous ones, so be warned...again...) 


	8. Another update that you should read.

h-hewwo?

 

(im so sorry for that)

 

Ignoring that, I'm in a bit of a predicament.

 

So, last night at midnight, riding on only four hours of sleep the night before, I started to write what I wanted the storyline for this fic to be. It's much different that before, and I must say that I am quite proud of it, as I have never taken the time out to do that before. Anyway, the predicament comes up with this:

 

I need to edit/change almost everything here so the story follows as I want it to.

 

And so, instead of editing every single chapter, I am going to create a new fic for it.

 

Don't worry, it'll all have the same characters nd everything, a close enough storylie to this one, with some important changes, and an all around more well-rounde plot.

 

When I first started writing this, it was basically that I just wanted to put out something with monsters for October/Halloween. I never believed it woul hit 1200 views, and I thank all of you for that.

 

I hope to put out the new chapters as soon as possible, as I have a fucKING CHAPTER OUTLINE FOR THE FIRST TIME AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WAS STUPID BEFORE.

 

*ahem*

 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what I have planned!

 

I'll announce a follow-up update on this fic for when it comes out.

 

I'm really excited to see your reactions to it!

 

(p.s. the newer version is a lot darker than this one, so be warned...for the third time.)

 

 


	9. It's out!

Hey guys!

 

The new fic is out, and this is one that I have actually planned out and not ran in wildly, so I'll probably update it more often than usual. My goal is to work on it all of this summer and have all of it published by the end of August.

 

Wish me luck!

 

Here's the link:

 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908383/chapters/34531695

 

-Lemon


End file.
